Sibling Bonding
by bat-with-butterfly-wings
Summary: Edward has always wanted to get revenge on Royce King for what he did to Rosalie. And today, he finally got the chance. Set three years before Twilight happens. RxEm, AxJ, EsxC T for stuff I guess One-Shot


Alice and Rosalie had dragged me along on another one of their pointless shopping trips. This sucked. I wouldn't have gone if Emmett and Jasper had decided on a whim to go to Canada and find the biggest moose in the world. Sometimes my brothers could be so stupid. I hated hearing all of the horrible things that the humans were thinking about my sisters. It was also sad to hear all of the woman thinking their depressed thoughts as they realized their insignificance. Sighing I turned my head and smiled a big smile at two teenagers who were sounding extremely depressed. They started giggling excitedly and whispering to each-other constantly throwing glances in my direction. I chuckled softly at their childishness.

"Just one more stop Edward! Rosalie and I need to pick up a few things" Alice said winking and grabbing Rose and I's hands, dragging us into Victoria's Secret. God, I hated it when they did this to me. It was so awkward.

Alice and Rosalie disappeared inside of the dressing room. And I sat outside of them my head in my hands. Why did all of these girls suddenly _insist _ on coming _out _ of the dressing room to look in the mirror. I mean seriously, who even does that!? Alice's head pocked out of the dressing room then.

"_Edward!"_ she whispered fiercely.

"_What now Alice?'" _I asked using the same tone.

"Here! Go get me a red one same size" She said flining a bra at my face.

It was too fast for the humans to see but it literally smacked me in the face.

I closed my eyes. Eew. Why did I have to do this!? Shouldn't Emmett and Jasper be here!?

"_Please Edward!_" She said sticking her bottom lip out.

"Fine" I said sighing.

"Oh and while your at it, get me the matching panties too!"

I shuddered and walked back out into the store.

_Prude_ I heard her say in her mind.

I wasn't a prude! I just didn't enjoy helping my sisters shop for undergarments!

Esme never did this to me when it was just Carlisle her and I.

Following the directions that Alice had given me in her head I picked up he bra and panties that she had requested. A disgusted look on my face.

Earning me several strange looks. I didn't blame them. It _was _strange.

I went back into the dressing room and threw the clothes over Alice's door.

"Thanks Eddie!" She shouted at me. I grunted in response. I hated it when she called me Eddie.

Pulling out my beaten first edition of Animal Farm I lost myself in a world of communism and brutality. I briefly pictured Alice as the character Snowball. Commanding all of those around her to do her bidding. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I was so wrapped up in my book that I didn't even notice Alice and Rosalie standing in front of the mirror outside showing each other their findings.

"Well, what do you think Edward?" I looked up automatically to see Alice and Rosalie looking at themselves in the mirror in their lingerie . I smacked a hand over my eyes. That was too much!

"Eew!!" I shouted. Rosalie and Alice laughed like the maniacs that they were and disappeared inside of their dressing rooms again.

"We're done!" Alice screamed from the inside of the room throwing her clothes over the door at me. Rosalie did the same. And I was covered in lingerie. This was beyond embarrassing. I couldn't believe all of the weird looks that I was getting.

"Go pay!" Rosalie commanded,

"Fine" I grunted. I walked to the front of the store and payed for the purple **(A/N here's what Rosalie bought V278776.jpg) **and red **(And here's what Alice got V280260.jpg) **lace contraptions that the girls had picked out.

Alice and Rosalie took their packages from me and we walked outside into the night. The two of them had huge smiles on their faces. And I couldn't help but smile also at their happiness. That is, until I heard the thoughts of the two men following us to the car.

I took their bags and put them in the trunk and got into the drivers seat. The men were still following us. I growled when I realized that they had Alice and Rosalie cornered. Even thought I knew that they could take care of themselves, it still made me antsy to see tiny little Alice cornered by such a huge man.

"Hey baby, I'm Royce, Royce King. I was named after my long dead great great uncle. He was killed by his crazy bitch of a fiancée. Ain't that just interesting?" Rosalie's face turned paler then it already was- if that was even possible. The other man was trying to make a grab at Alice. I full out snarled at their thoughts. I had had enough. Wrenching open my door I went to stand in front of the two monsters standing before us. I pulled Alice and Rosalie behind me and bared my teeth.

"Hey, man we just wanna get with your girls for a couple of hours, we _promise _to be gentle"

Rose and Alice both gripped my arm at the same time they wanted to have a go at them too.

"Yes we especially want to have our way with the blonde that has that pretty little chest."

Rosalie growled at that.

"I don't know Royce, the little one looks like we could take her down _easily_" The other man said with a perverted smile.

I had officially had enough.

"Get in the car" I whispered to Rose and Alice too low for the humans to hear what I had said. They nodded and clambered into the back seat.

I drew back my fist and punched the man who had been talking about Alice earlier in the gut, hard by human standards. And the other man.

I grabbed him by the shirt collar getting in his face.

"I've wanted to do this to the real Royce King for a long time. But I guess you will have to do" With that, I threw Royce across the parking lot and into a van, crushing the wind shield.

Oops, that was a little too hard I think.

I got into the car at vampire speed and drove off into the night.

"Thank you Edward, you have no idea how much that means to me" Rosalie whispered to me because Alice was talking on the phone to Jasper.

I took my sister's hand.

"Truly, from the moment Carlisle had brought you home, I've been waiting to do that for the past 60 years at that." I said with a smile.

**(A/N I hope you liked it! This idea has been floating around in my head for a while, so I finally decided to write it down please Review!)**


End file.
